memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek (Titan)
Titan Books began publishing monthly Star Trek novels in Great Britain in 1987. However, they weren't original titles being released, but copies of novels released as part of then-bimonthly US Pocket Books' and lines. With Star Trek: The Original Series, Titan began releasing newer novels in the line and worked in older titles as they went along. The Titan versions used the same cover art as the Pocket versions, but were numbered differently and included different cover text. However, the Star Trek: The Next Generation novels were released in the same order as the Pocket versions. Titan books also released a number of titles from the line for Bantam Books under the banner. Numbered novels # Chain of Attack by Gene DeWeese # Deep Domain by Howard Weinstein # Dreams of the Raven by Carmen Carter # The Romulan Way by Diane Duane and Peter Morwood # How Much for Just the Planet? by John M. Ford # Bloodthirst by J.M. Dillard # The IDIC Epidemic by Jean Lorrah # Yesterday's Son by A.C. Crispin # Time for Yesterday by A.C. Crispin # The Final Reflection by John M. Ford # Timetrap by David Dvorkin # The Vulcan Academy Murders by Jean Lorrah # The Three-Minute Universe by Barbara Paul # Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan by Vonda N. McIntyre # Memory Prime by Gar and Judith Reeves-Stevens # The Entropy Effect by Vonda N. McIntyre # The Final Nexus by Gene DeWeese # The Wounded Sky by Diane Duane # Vulcan's Glory by D.C. Fontana # My Enemy, My Ally by Diane Duane # Double, Double by Michael Jan Friedman # The Covenant of the Crown by Howard Weinstein # by Greg Bear # The Abode of Life by Lee Correy # Ishmael by Barbara Hambly # Web of the Romulans by M.S. Murdock # The Cry of the Onlies by Judy Klass # Dreadnought! by Diane Carey # The Kobayashi Maru by Julia Ecklar # The Trellisane Confrontation by David Dvorkin # Rules of Engagement by Peter Morwood # The Klingon Gambit by Robert E. Vardeman # The Pandora Principle by Carolyn Clowes # The Prometheus Design by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath # by Diane Duane # by Sonni Cooper # Killing Time by Della Van Hise # The Tears of the Singers by Melinda M. Snodgrass # Enemy Unseen by V.E. Mitchell # Mindshadow by J.M. Dillard # Home is the Hunter by Dana Kramer-Rolls # by J.M. Dillard # Ghost-Walker by Barbara Hambly # Mutiny on the Enterprise by Robert E. Vardeman # A Flag Full of Stars by Brad Ferguson # Crisis on Centaurus by Brad Ferguson # by Gene DeWeese # by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath # Legacy by Michael Jan Friedman # Battlestations! by Diane Carey # The Rift by Peter David # Faces of Fire by Michael Jan Friedman # The Disinherited by Robert Greenberger, Michael Jan Friedman, and Peter David # Ice Trap by L.A. Graf # Sanctuary by John Vornholt # Death Count by L.A. Graf # Shell Game by Melissa Crandall # The Starship Trap by Mel Gilden # Windows on a Lost World by V.E. Mitchell # From the Depths by Victor Milan # The Great Starship Race by Diane Carey Giant novels * Uhura's Song by Janet Kagan * Shadow Lord by Laurence Yep * Dwellers in the Crucible by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Pawns and Symbols by Majliss Larson Category:Lists Category:Novel series